


Married Woman's Best Friend

by LeoCasper



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Cheating, F/M, Netorare, One Shot, Other, cuckold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoCasper/pseuds/LeoCasper
Summary: Sylvia abandons her morals, her husband, and her family all for her dog.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Married Woman's Best Friend

They say a home isn’t complete without a dog.

Sylvia couldn’t agree more. Her golden retriever was the greatest little treasure her family could’ve asked for. They’ve had the mutt for four years and she couldn’t be any happier. Her husband and two children was certainly enamored with the dog. The housewife couldn’t imagine a life without Theo in her family.

“I’m heading off to work, dear.” Her husband kissed her on the cheek. “Make sure to take care of Theo while we’re gone.”

“Oh, don’t worry, dear. Theo’s really the one taking care of me.” Sylvia smiled innocently. Amidst their conversation, her children called for their father outside. They were going to be late. “You should be heading out, dear.”

“Right, right…”

With a thud, the front door closed. It was a single full minute before Sylvia heard the engine starting and a car driving off shortly afterwards. The house was suddenly silent. And Sylvia was left all alone in the living room.

“Theo! Come here, boy!”

Suddenly barking erupted all over her home. And before Sylvia knew it, she was tackled onto the floor by a 32kg golden retriever. A few giggles escape her mouth as she felt Theo licking her all over her face.

“You excited, boy? We finally have the house to ourselves.”

Down in her nether regions, Sylvia could feel the mutt dry humping her. While she wasn’t wearing anything risque on the outside, the somewhat short skirt she wore was hiking itself upwards. The wife could feel Theo’s doggy dick hardening through her clothing.

“Calm down, Theo. The neighbours might hear if you’re too excited!”

“Bark! Bark!”

In an unexpected moment, Sylvia grabbed Theo’s head and aligned it with hers. Opening her mouth her tongue dove in for a kiss with the mutt. Almost as if it was natural, Theo also began responding, the loyal dog lapping up Sylvia’s saliva like it was thirsty for water.

Sylvia moaned. The housewife thoroughly enjoying exchanging spit with a species that wasn’t even her own. Theo, for his part, was wagging his tail wildly. The naughty wife was impressively avoiding the sharp teeth of the golden retriever with skill and familiarity. This fucked up display of love lasted for about ten minutes. By the time they broke apart, a sticky string of spit was connected between both animal and woman.

Sylvia giggled, still holding the dog’s head with her hands looking him straight in the eyes.

“You’re such a naughty boy! Kissing me better than my husband!”

Theo barked.

“Wanna head up to our room?”

000

Sylvia was by no means an unattractive woman. Even at her mid-thirties, Sylvia was still a bombshell for her age. Long dark hair reaching her waist that she kept neat by tying it into a ponytail. A statuesque figure that boasted long slender legs. A plump behind and a particularly well-endowed chest. If there was anything Sylvia was thankful for, it was that she was blessed in the beauty department.

Because of her nice figure, Sylvia would often be asked to model some shoots her husband occasionally agreed to. Though it took a bit of convincing on her part to have her photos taken while wearing lingerie, her husband eventually agreed when she promised to take what she wore to their love nest.

To be fair to Sylvia, she kept her promise. A thin, silky black lace was the most comfortable yet sinful sensation on her skin. Wearing it was enough to set every nerve of hers on fire.

“Oh, I can’t wait for you to fuck me with your doggy dick, Theo!”

She just never said she was wearing it for her husband.

Their room wasn’t too big, but it was spacious enough with a king sized bed. Located on the second floor of the house, it was right by the edge facing the street. The curtains were wonderfully pulled back. From across the street, anyone would be able to see Sylvia with her ass hiked up in the air slowly licking a golden retriever’s cock.

Giving it a loving kiss, Sylvia batted her eyelashes at Theo. Her left hand stroking his shaft and her wedding ring rubbing against the exposed genitalia.

“Your cock is amazing. Soooooo much better than Hector’s…” The wife drooled on it before lapping it up again occasionally blessing it with a few loving kisses.

If there was anything that Sylvia could admit to loving about Theo’s cock, it wasn’t just the size itself but it was already bigger than her husband’s and quite thicker as well. It’s shape was also scandalous! Everytime she took a look at it, she felt herself getting wetter from the sheer wrongness of how it was to lust after a dog’s dick.

The sad truth was, Sylvia was in love with doggy cock. The phallic organ from the domesticated wolf made her wet like a teenager. Something her husband could never do for her.

The housewife actually hated Theo for a bit. Well, maybe “hate” was too strong of a word. But she certainly disliked the idea of a mutt making a mess in their home. But after some convincing from her husband and watery eyes from her kids she eventually sighed and relented. Sylvia couldn’t quite remember how this all started, but if she was going to point fingers this was all Hector’s fault. If only he satisfied her better, if only he was bigger, and if only he never adopted Theo...she probably would never have discovered the delight that was dog dick.

“Thank you for the meal!” With a lustful moan, Sylvia opened her mouth as wide as she could and dived into to enjoy sucking on this phallic hot popsicle. The taste of unwashed dog cock was a burning sensation on her mouth. But she sucked on it nonetheless, taking it as far as down her throat it could go.

So what was Theo to her exactly?

Sylvia didn’t consider him to be a sex toy. She had her dildo for that hidden inside her cabinet. But a toy wasn’t as fun as the real deal. She actually hadn’t used it for a couple of years now. Not since discovering that Theo was more efficient, lasted longer, and actually came.

No. To Sylvia, Theo was master. Her master. More specifically, she was entranced by his dick. The phallic organ from the mutt promising sinful pleasures was what she was enslaved to. Was it at the expense of respect for her husband? Sure. But what he didn’t know couldn’t hurt him. They barely had sex nowadays. Not that she could ever go back to his pathetic four incher.

Theo’s cock was in her mind every time she could sneak herself a joy ride. Better than any hobby she used to do. If Sylvia didn’t get fucked at least once a day by this canine cock, she got a bit cranky. Which admittedly, she sometimes took out on her husband and kids by being unnecessarily mean. She’d always apologize for it afterwards though.

In short, this golden retriever’s dick was like coffee to her. She needed her daily dose.

And daily dose was about to cum down her throat.

“Mph!”

If you asked Sylvia if dogs could cum more than humans three years ago, she would’ve slapped you silly. But now Sylvia could attest to being able to drink down doggy cum as if she was drinking endlessly from the faucet in the kitchen. It was monstrous just how much Theo came everyday even after Sylvia did her best to keep his balls empty.

Hot sticky doggy cum flushed down her throat. And for a moment, the wife felt her eyes rolling towards the back. Her entire body was on fire! She couldn’t swallow all of it. Some spewed out towards the bed itself, quite a few got on her face, and a good amount desecrated her wedding ring.

Theo barked happily.

“Mm, fuck boy. You sure came more than yesterday!” Sylvia licked her lips. Delicious doggy cum was her favorite! The wife took a moment to observe her wedding ring after noticing that cum was in on it. She giggled. “Now look at what you did to my marriage, boy! Hector is going to be furious if he ever finds out! If only he wasn’t such a loser…”

A tongue extended towards the metal wrapped on her finger. Her ring finger was significantly thinner and smaller than Theo’s dick, but she wrapped her lips around it expertly like she was sucking cock itself. Sylvia made sure to suck her wedding ring dry despite the strong smell of ejaculated dog sperm still on her face and hands. The taste of cold metal on her lips was nothing compared to the heat doggy cum felt on her lips.

“I wonder if anyone saw that?” Her eyes drifted over to the window and saw that although people were walking past the streets and cars were definitely moving, nobody saw their little indiscretion. The naughtiness at the back of her mind wished that somebody saw the whole debacle. Would’ve made things more exciting.

But still, nobody did. And she should be thankful for that. Sylvia had been long since playing with fire by starting an affair with a dog. And now she was constantly dangling herself on hellfire brimstone by being an exhibitionist.

She’s well aware that she should stop. But here eyes wander back down to Theo’s cock. How hot it felt in her hand. The delicious cum sauce the it just spewed out. The wet sticky cum that she felt on her fingers, palm, and lips.

“Oh, how can my husband ever compete with this?”

000

Sylvia never bothered to study dog biology. If you asked her if dog’s have pelvises, she’d take an educated guess and say they had something sturdy to support their legs. Cause otherwise, she’d have broken them by now by riding cowgirl style on Theo’s dick.

She remembered this one time a few months ago that she’d taken Theo to the parking lot in front of her husband’s workplace. It was the night of their anniversary actually. The married couple had made reservations on an expensive restaurant and for once Sylvia was looking forward to spending time alone with her hubby. She’d even prepared one of the smallest pieces of thongs she could find and a bra that could barely count as underwear to wear the whole dinner.

But Hector, the poor fool, had to cancel plans. Company demanded his attention and something came up. Sylvia could understand to a certain extent. Hector was a hard worker, an important figure in his corporation. He needed to stay for certain events. And he was certainly a good provider.

But boy was she pissed.

This was a day she was looking forward to for the whole year. More so than Christmas. It was a day that their kids wouldn’t interrupt them. It took months of planning. Restaurant reservations, going through a park, and then fucking in a hotel. The whole night was planned. So Sylvia did what any housewife would’ve.

Revenge fuck.

Now both Sylvia and Hector had their own cars. Sylvia had a nice little BMW that she purchased from her modelling work. And during this night, she specifically parked next to her husband’s car after recognizing it in the parking lot. Theo was riding shotgun.

Now Sylvia’s BMW didn’t exactly have shaded windshields, meaning anybody could just about take a look inside. It wasn’t night time so that wasn’t much of a problem. But Sylvia wasn’t solving problems as much as she was inviting them in.

“Oh, fuck yes Theo! Get your cock so hard for mommy!”

Despite the heat down on Sylvia’s pussy courtesy of pure animalistic fucking, cold air was hitting Sylvia’s back and her ass. As she rode Theo to a stupor, the car doors were wide open, allowing anybody who walked by got an unobstructed view of a married woman in the smallest lingerie riding a golden retriever.

“This is what your missing, Hector! Fuck you and your work!” Sylvia shouted as loud as she could. “I suppose, ah, I should thank you. Doggy cock is so much better than your little wee-wee!”

Sylvia was not keeping count. Not that she could as her brain at the time was full of doggy dick. But she was sure that she was at it all night there and chances are somebody heard her but must have written her off as a crazy bitch in a parking lot.

Not that she cared if anybody saw. Hell, she would’ve invited them to whip out their phones and start recording.

“Fuck, Theo, cum inside me! I want your cum inside!!!” Sylvia could feel herself closer and closer to orgasm. The built-up sensation taking away her morals and any love she had for her family. “Ahhhhhhhhhh!”

It must have been gallons sprinkling inside her vagina. The car seat was full of delicious dog semen and quite a good amount got itself on the steering wheel. It was almost as if a water balloon filled with cum had been sat on. Sylvia’s inaudible moans filled the car and her hazel eyes was completely rolled back into her head. She had actually blacked out during that time. The wife had woken up to Theo fucking her ass doggy style with the car covered in even more cum. When she checked her watch, it was almost 4 o’ clock in the morning. The car doors were still open and it was still dark outside. Looking behind her, Theo was still humping and behind the mutt was her husband’s car. As Sylvia quietly moaned too tired for the loud theatrical ones she had earlier, a sneer formed on her lips.

“Happy anniversary, you asshole…”

She committed bestiality a bit more for another hour before heading back home. Her husband did not arrive until 8 that day so she had some time to clean up the mess.

000

“Ohh, faster Theo! Fuck me faster!”

So could anyone say that Sylvia didn’t love her family? Of course she did. Her family was very important to her and held a special place in her heart.

“Yessssss, destroy me with your doggy cock!”

It’s just that...Theo was clearly more dominant in her thoughts. If anything, it’s just that Sylvia had placed a hierarchy on her own family, unbeknownst to them. Her children and her husband paled in comparison to how important Theo’s dick was. If she had to be honest, she’d leave her whole family for dead if Theo could talk and demanded it. Hell, she might even kill them herself.

“You’re my master, Theo!”

The truth is, Sylvia had long since been converted from Christianity. But she was not an atheist. She just wasn’t in any other acceptable religion in the world right now. Her devoted worship even when she attended church with her family wasn’t for Christian values, it was for the phallic organ hanging between her golden retriever’s legs.

“Your dog cock is my god!”

She couldn’t care less for what lessons the pastor spewed out of his mouth. If she was going to hell for this, she’d accept gladly. For Sylvia chose to be baptised in doggy cum.

“I accept you as my savior!”

As Theo rammed from behind her with the force of a bull, Sylvia was shouting his praises. Every night when her family was sleeping she snuck downstairs to pray to Theo’s cock and ask for its blessing. The craving of communion in the form of his cum was too great of a burden to bear.

“Baptise me!”

Right now, Sylvia could admit with pride that she...walked with her god. And her god did came. Every time Theo came inside her cunt, she felt the rapture. She felt her salvation! Loads and loads of sticky wet cum was flooding her cunt sending her mind right into carnal doggy red rocket heaven!

“Thank you, my god! I’ve truly been blessed!”

Theo barked in response. Sylvia laughed wickedly.

On the opposite side of their bed, there were pictures of their family. The happy times they had when they visited amusement parks or went outside the country. The memories of her wedding day immortalized in a painting. A picture of her and her kids on their first day of school. Symbols of the religion she used to worship.

Sylvia gave them the middle finger.


End file.
